stexpandedfandomcom-20200214-history
Julienne Cochrane
|occupation = Commanding officer |stationed = |rank = Commander |insignia1 = |insignia2 = |spouse(s) =Stron |children = Sarah Cochrane |mother = Miyoko |father = Hikaru |siblings = Cheyenne (sister) |relatives = |actorsource = |actor = |image2 = |caption2 = }}Julienne Cochrane was the Commanding Officer of the from 2265 to 2270. (Tamerlane) Personality Julie was lovingly known by her friends as being "the smallest captain in Starfleet", being just a fraction over one and a half meters tall, and not even weighing 50 kilograms, she was often teased for being the most unimposing figure ever to grace (Or be lost in) the captain's chair. Julie's personality reflected a dry, singular wit with a cynical spin. Her way of dealing with tension was with wise cracks and humor, a trait most of her crew found endearing. Despite her physical shortcomings, Julienne was an experienced diplomat and shrewd tactician, both of which led to some of the most colorful events of her career. Julie is a direct descendant of Zefram Cochrane, something that does not please her. She often feels the shadow of her family legacy weighing heavily upon her. This is further compounded by her startling ineptitude concerning machines. She often dreads First Contact day, when she is usually called upon to make a speech on behalf of her long-dead grandfather. Julie admired Commander Kie Habu who was the original captain of the Tamerlane and had died in the battle of Donatu V in 2245. Knowing that she was to be assigned to the Tamerlane, Julie discovered that Habu had written a personal diary which had been published as part of a chronicle of war anthology. Reading the diary endeared Julie to Habu. She often felt that the spirit of Habu watched over her ship from beginning to end. Early Life and Career Born and raised on the Tarsus IV colony, Julienne left the colony in 2247 to join Starfleet. She was given serial number RT 309-2218 CEC. She graduated in 2253 and moved to Starfleet Command near Earth, where she met her husband Stron. Together, they had a daughter Sarah, but she died six years later. Julienne moved then to Starship service and served her midshipman's cruise aboard the . She met her friend Angelica Bennett during her service on the . She spent four years aboard the , ultimately becoming the ship's navigation officer before being given her own command. The Tamerlane Cochrane became the commander of the Tamerlane after the retirement of her previous commander, Daniel Summer. She remained the Tamerlane's commander until the ship left active service in 2270. Later Years After overseeing the retirement, decommissioning and then breaking up of the Tamerlane, Julienne continued to work for Starfleet, performing various duties, and ultimately being reassigned to another starship. Family and Personal Life Julie's mother, Miyoko died of sudden heart failure in 2265. She remained very close to her father and her sister. Julie was married at one time to a Vulcan named Stron with whom they had one daughter, Sarah in 2252. Sarah died, however in 2259 from complications of Sandblood Syndrome. (Tamerlane: The Last Night of the Year) A unique bond existed between Cochrane and her first officer, Angelica Bennett. It stemmed from an incident in Bennett's history in which Cochrane saved Bennett's life. author's note: As most of Tamerlane is character driven, I'm reluctant to post many spoilers until they are revealed in the episodes themselves Trivia *Julienne Cochrane is the Second person ever to pass the Kobayashi Maru scenario. The other people being (in chronological order): James T. Kirk, Julienne Cochrane, Phoenix Brodi, Ebak Sison Memorable Quotes Chronology *2232 Julienne Cochrane is born on Tarsus IV *2250-2259 Assigned to Starbase One *2253 Midshipman cruise, USS Pontiac (NCC 532) *2259-2260 Transporter chief, USS Mars (NCC 525) *2261-2265 Navigation officer, *2265-2270 Commanding officer, Category:Humans Category:Starfleet personnel (23rd century) Category:Starfleet command personnel Category:Starfleet captains Category:USS Tamerlane (NCC-510) personnel Category:Tamerlane